english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian T. Delaney
Brian T. Delaney (born November 17, 1976 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *MAD (2011-2013) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Husband, Shroud Leader 'Movies' *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Commercial Announcer, Military Officer, Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Santa's Little Helpers (2019) - Adult Reindeer, Elves 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Soldiers Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Chappaquiddick (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Maggie (2015) - Additional Voices *Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) - Young Tom Popper, Sr. *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Total Recall (2012) - ATC Dispatcher Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Aristrocrats *Disney Infinity (2013) - Wreck-It-Ralph *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Wreck-It Ralph *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Baboon Minion#2, Mantis *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Player Male *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (2016) - Doctor 1, Guard 1, Prisoner 1 *Halo: Spartan Assault (2013) - Roland *Halo: Spartan Strike (2015) - Roland *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Loud Speaker Elite *Halo 4 (2012) - Roland, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Roland *Hitman (2016) - Silvio Caruso (ep2), Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Enjuk, Additional Voices *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Ski PA Announcer *Knack II (2017) - Xander *LawBreakers (2017) - Helix *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Bridge Dweller, Tribal *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) - Wreck-It Ralph *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Militia Soldiers *WildStar (2014) - Emperor Myrcalus, Mordesh Male, The Entity *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 5 Battalion *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (2014) - Wreck-It Ralph Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors